


Bad Dreams

by Eva_Slayer



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eva_Slayer/pseuds/Eva_Slayer
Summary: As Team RNJR travels to Haven, Jaune still struggles with the loss of his lover, Pyrrha Nikos. As he sleeps, she haunts him. And this night will be the worse one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot of Jaune dealing with the loss of Pyrrha. Angst here man.

Jaune curled inside his sleeping bag, trying to keep himself warm in the cold night. Even with the fire going, he still couldn't keep himself very warm. He was also sweating like a Beowolf in summer. 'So cold... I really don't hope I have a fever.', he thought to himself. The rest of Team RNJR slept around him. He looked around and saw Ruby Rose's sleeping bag. She slept calmly, like as if nothing had happened in the past few months.  
'Such an optimist.' Juane didn't know why, but she always slept close to him. He couldn't pinpoint why. Maybe it was because she knew his pain and wanted to give him comfort. But she wasn't that type of person, despite her cheering and carefree personality. He, regretfully, had been finding himself to be drawn to her more and more since they started their long trek to Haven. But he hated himself for that. Right now, there was only one person in his life that he loved above all else. And now she was gone.  
'Willowing in sorrow isn't going to help you, Jaune.' Sighing, he got out out of his sleeping bag, he grabbed his weapons and his scroll and walked away from their camp. He had some training to do, health be damned. 

 

Ruby Rose heard Pyrrha's voice in her head once again. Ever since the Fall of Beacon and the trek to Haven, she had been hearing her voice as she slept. And everytime, only one thing was said.  


"Jaune. Jaune!"  
Ruby awoke with a start. She sat up panting, being a little scared. 'Stupid nightmares.' She stretched in her sleeping bag and looked around. Ren and Nora were in their sleeping bags, sleeping calmly. As Ruby looked to Jaune's bag however, she was greeted without his appearance. This didn't really surprise her. A few weeks after they started, she woke up without Jaune at the camp. She was scared and went out looking for him. When she found him, he was wielding his weapons, and training to the voice of his lover, Pyrrha. She was surprised, but did nothing to stop it. Despite the fact he was torturing himself with the video of Pyrrha, she didn't want to intrude. And so everytime she saw this, she just sat behind a tree and watched him for hours. She just wanted to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. 'The dork.' Ruby smiled slightly and stood up, grabbing Crescent Rose and went off to find Jaune. After walking for a few minutes, she found Jaune standing straight up with his sword and shield in his hands. Careful not to get spotted, she took cover behind a tree. She sat on her knees and watched as Jaune continued to strike out at the air. The video was going on in the background, Pyrrha still instructing Jaune on what to do. A few moments later, Jaune stopped. Video Pyrrha congratulated Jaune on his good work (if he wasn't cheating). Jaune sighed. 

"Shit," he muttered. Ruby couldn't really tell from where she was sitting, but Jaune was covered in sweat, shivering slightly. "So cold..." The video continued, with Pyrrha telling Jaune she was happy to be a part of his life. Ruby hated listening to this part. She always imagined what Jaune and Pyrrha would be like in a serious relationship, and watching Pyrrha die in front of her eyes didn't help the situation. 'If only I was just a little faster...' 

"Oh Jaune," she muttered. Suddenly, Jaune started to lose his balance. He dropped his weapons and fell to the ground with a thud. Ruby's eyes went wide and she ran over to his side. "Jaune? Jaune, are you okay?" She felt his head. He was sweating terribly, and he was hot. Too hot for any human to bear. "Oh god, you got a fever. Hold on Jaune." Ruby grabbed Jaune by the shoulders and dragged him back to the camp. He wasn't waking up, but was muttering as Ruby took him back. 

"Pyrrha... Pyrrha." 

"Come on, stay with me Jaune. We're almost there. God, your heavy...." Ruby continued to drag him along the ground until they finally reached their camp. "Ren! Nora! Wake up!" Ren and Nora awoke from their slumber, then saw Ruby dragging Jaune towards them. 

"What happened?," asked Ren. 

"He's got a fever. He was training then all of a sudden he collapsed." 

"Oh no, Jaune." Nora ran to them and helped Ruby bring Jaune to his sleeping bag. 

"Get a cold washcloth and bring it here." Ren nodded and got a rag out of his bag. He wet it and brought it to Ruby. 

"Here." 

"Thanks." Ruby folded the washcloth and put it on his forehead. Jaune shivered violently, nearly hitting Ruby. "Come on Jaune. You're gonna be alright." 

"Ah... P-Pyrrha..." Jaune then stopped moving. 

"Oh God, Jaune! Jaune, wake up!" Ruby clutched onto his side. "You've gotta wake up Jaune. Wake up, please." 

Jaune slept in pain. His fever had progressed worse than he thought. 'I shouldn't have been training. Damn, I feel terrible. The only thing worse would be bad dreams.' 

"Jaune..." Jaune eyes shot open in fear. He looked around in the utter blackness of his dream. 

"Wh-who's there?" Jaune reached for his weapons, but was startled to realize that they weren't there. 'Oh man.' Jaune stood up. 

"Jaune..." The voice was louder this time. He thought he could recognize the voice, but wasn't trying to make assumptions. So he tested his theory. 

"Pyrrha?" 

"Jaune." The voice came from behind him this time. He turned around and found who was calling out his name. It was Pyrrha. 

"Pyrrha!" Jaune was overjoyed. Pyrrha smiled back at Jaune. 

"It is good to see you again Jaune." Jaune smiled brightly and ran to her. When he reached her, he overlapped her in a loving hug. Pyrrha smiled back and returned the hug. 

"Oh Jaune." 

"Pyrrha. Oh, I love you!" 

"Jaune... I do too." Jaune continued to hug her. Tears came to his eyes. But when he opened his eyes again, he was taken aback by a different sight. Starting from the legs up, Pyrrha started to disappear, her body slowly turning into rose petals. Jaune's eyes widened. 

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha no, don't leave. Please don't leave." Pyrrha just smiled at him, and he watched in horror as his lover once again disappeared, only scattering rose petals signaling anything had been there. Jaune fell to his knees, and started crying. "Oh God no. Pyrrha! Damnit!" He slammed his fist against the ground. "WHY?!" The scene around Jaune suddenly changed. Jaune noticed this and looked up, watching as everything changed to the event that Jaune knew too well. The Fall of Beacon. 

"Oh God, not here. Please, not here." He watched in front of him as Jaune and Pyrrha shared their last moments together. Jaune pleading with her not to go, then her kissing him for the first and the last time, and shoving him inside a weapons locker to save his life. Tears continued to fall down Jaune's face as he relived his most painful memory. "Please, just let me wake up. Please..." The scene changed again, this time to something he had never seen before, but something he could speculate had happened. The events that led to Pyrrha's death. The final fight on Beacon Tower. "I've never seen this, why am I seeing this? These... Aren't my memories." Jaune shook his head, trying to wake himself up. "Ah, why can't I wake up?!" Jaune watched as Pyrrha battled Cinder, how she put up a fight until a bitter end, until the moment Cinder pierced Pyrrha's heart with the life ending arrow. Then as Cinder disintegrated her, leaving no trace of the Spartan. 'Son of a bitch! No!' As Cinder relished in her victory, Jaune saw as Ruby ran up behind her and watched Cinder perform her dastardly deed. He watched as pain came across the young girls face, the tears falling from her eyes. 

"PYRRHA!" Suddenly, Ruby's yell was supported by the blinding white light that exited her eyes, freezing the giant Grimm Dragon. 

"WHAT?!," Cinder yelled as she was overtaken by the light, burning her left eye. She yelled in pain. 

"Holy God... Ruby...?" The scene changed again. It was to the moment Ruby and Jaune first met. (Not counting the moment he barfed on her shoe). He picked her up off the ground after her not so great first meeting with Weiss. They had struck up that pleasant conversation which helped brighten his spirits as well as his. That was a moment Jaune remembered as one of his best memories. He then realized what Ruby had gone through. She had lost two dear friends during the Fall of Beacon. Pyrrha and Penny both were lost, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The scene changed to Ruby watching Penny die, right in front of her eyes only 200 yards away. "Damn..." The scene changed back to the way his dream started. Utter blackness. A single rose petal was at his feet. He picked it up and looked at it. "Red like roses, huh?" He stuck it in his pocket and closed his eyes. Then white light enveloped him as his consciousness came back to the world of the living. 

Jaune opened his eyes slightly, his head still hurting bad. 

"Ah what?" He sat up slowly, and felt something clutched to his side. There was something there alright. 

It was Ruby Rose hugged against him. 

"Jaune, your awake!," Nora whispered enthusiastically to him. 

"Why are you whispering? Where are you?," Jaune answered in his normal tone. 

"Quiet Jaune, you'll wake up Ruby!" 

"Your being rather loud yourself, Nora," Ren rebutted. 

"Oh boo hoo." 

"God, I feel like crap. How long was I out?" Jaune looked at Ren. 

"Almost 2 days." 

"Oh jeez..." Jaune looked over to Ruby, and watched as she slept clutching to him. 

"Is she okay?" 

"She's been rather... Adamant to stay by your side. She hasn't moved from their except to eat." 

"Oh." Jaune admired her dedication to staying by his side. He smiled a bit. "Thanks guys." 

"Anytime Jaune." Nora smiled and poked his cheek. She and Ren walked away, leaving Jaune to get more rest. He lied back down and looked at the sleeping Rose. 'She's so pretty when she's asleep.' Jaune drew the sleeping bag over both of them, keeling them both warm. Jaune then extended his left arm and wrapped it around Ruby, holding her close to him as he suscumbed to sleep once again. And as he slept, Ruby's lips turned up into a smile.


End file.
